


Oikawa has a crush!! wow!!

by ArminsButt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, i didn't proofread this very thoroughly so sorry for any mistakes, sorry if this is a bit ooc i dont have a really good grasp on these two, theres a lil boner talk, this is the first fic ive posted on here omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminsButt/pseuds/ArminsButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is cute and has a crush on Iwaizumi. He plans on bottling it up, but Iwaizumi doesn't really let him. </p>
<p>*This is for tumblr user nbtadashi!! It was supposed to be a secret santa present but I'm a butt and it's really late im sorry omg*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa has a crush!! wow!!

It's been about a month since Oikawa's realized he's had a crush on the ever stoic Iwaizumi. It started out when he began feeling butterflies everyday on his was to volleyball practice. He figured maybe his love for the sport was increasing after seeing a professional match in Tokyo that had him hooting an hollering until his throat was sore. However, after all the blushing and sputtering that came with trying to talk to his dear Iwa-chan had him soon realizing that it wasn't volleyball, it was Iwaizumi. That and the awkward boners he would pop every now and then while watching Iwaizumi peel his shirt off of his sweaty back after practice, and that one morning he woke up with a not-so-small problem in his lower region that required a cold shower and thoughts of that one time he saw his grandmother naked. The last thing he'd ever want to do is jack off to the thought of his best friend.

Oikawa had wholeheartedly decided to keep this debilitating crush a secret, seeing as Iwaizumi would never be interested in him in any other way than in a platonic sense. No matter how devilishly handsome and charming Oikawa knew he himself was, he believed that Iwaizumi just wouldn't go for guys. Oikawa had had numerous amounts of both both boyfriends and girlfriends, but Iwaizumi had only ever had a few girlfriends, so he figured he was purely heterosexual. 

He thought that, anyway. Seeing as how Iwaizumi was now straddling him on his couch with a beet red face and eyes wide made him think that maybe he was wrong. Oikawa had needed a little help with math, so Iwaizumi had agreed to to let him come over after practice for a study session. They had been focused on the work until Iwaizumi had began running his pencil across his lips, nibbling on it every now and then. Oikawa had been caught starting with a far away gaze, and had immediately turned red once he'd noticed. Oikawa had always wondered how Iwaizumi could make him so flustered. He was such a confident and flirty guy, and he never had trouble with romance, but Iwaizumi made him weak in the knees every time their hands would accidentally brush, or he would find Iwaizumi looking at him just a little longer than usual. Oikawa just couldn't hold back after seeing that pencil tracing the soft skin of Iwaizumi's lips, and he had pressed a quick kiss to them before he realized what he was doing. It was then when he started uttering jumbled apologies, but was shut up when Iwaizumi had thrown their books to the floor and jumped on top of him. It was here when they were staring at each other, not really knowing what to do. Iwaizumi took a deep breath and leaned in. The kiss was sweet and only lasted a few seconds, but now that it was reveled that maybe Iwaizumi actually wanted to kiss him the way that Oikawa had, he gained a little of his confidence back, and went in for another kiss, a bit stronger this time.

They lay like that on the couch for a few minuted, swapping spit and deepening the kiss as time drags on before they're both very much in need of air. They pulled apart and tried to regain their breath, until Oikawa said “Hmm.. I didn't know you swung that way, Iwa-Chan,” a small smirk on his reddened face, voice still breathless. Iwaizumi just blushed harder and stared with stoic look, deep into Oikawa's playfully lit eyes. “I've liked you for a really long time actually..” Oikawa stated, feeling a bit more sheepish as he looked to the side to avoid eye contact, head still fuzzy with what was happening. “I know.” is all Iwaizumi said before Oikawa gave him a startled and confused look, silently asking him to explain, seeing as he couldn't form sensible words at Iwaizumi's statement. “I'm not dumb you know. I see how you've been acting around me. You're much too obvious.” said Iwaizumi, enjoying the precious look of bewilderment on Oikawa's face. “You've always been so boisterous and confident. So it was really noticeable when you started acting differently around me.” he said as a small smile mixed with a smirk was slowly spreading across his face. “How long have you known...?” asked Oikawa, seriously confused. “about two months. I could tell when you realized it, though. You acted even more obvious then.” he said with a blank face, somehow full of affection at the same time. “I like you too... if that wasn't obvious.” it was Iwaizumi's turn to blush harder and look to the side. A big smile lit up Oikawa's face. A real genuine smile of love and affection. 

He was happy that Iwaizumi felt the same way, but he was done with the sappy stuff, and decided to smirk once more while enthralling Iwaizumi into another deep kiss. It was much more passionate than the last, and Oikawa decided to flip Iwaizumi over on his back so he could gain a little dominance. Iwaizumi complied with only minimal struggling, and then keened into Oikawa's touch as his kisses started going lower, down across his jawbone, onto his neck. He nipped and kissed a certain spot that seemed to be sensitive, claiming his Iwa-chan with what is sure to be a big purple mark later. Iwaizumi would probably be mad, but he could care less at the moment. Oikawa felt like flying. He was making out with Iwaizumi and he couldn't believe it. 

Even though he's only been aware of his crush for about a month, he think that he's probably liked Iwaizumi for much, much longer than that. He can think was back to when they were younger, and how he had always admired every aspect of Iwaizumi. His looks, his personality, everything. He think he may just so happen to be in love, but right now he doesn't want to rush things. He just want to focus on the fact that he's sitting up, still straddling Iwaizumi, and taking off his shirt in the most seductive way he can think of doing. Iwaizumi follows, and it's obvious by the apparent bulges in the front of both of their pants that they're nowhere near done. Oikawa get up and pulls Iwaizumi with him, motioning for the bedroom, but Iwaizumi stops him for a minute. They're standing in the hallway, Oikawa holding onto Iwaizumi's hand, and looking back and asking why he's stopped. “Iwa-chan? Is something the matter?” there's a small pause before Iwaizumi cracks a small smile. “I really like you...” murmured Iwaizumi, and Oikawa's worried expression softened into a smile, as he said “I really like you, too, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pulled him in for a soft and sweet kiss. He couldn't help think that they had just kissed like a married couple. That didn't sound like a terrible idea, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was kind of rushed and bad but yeah haha. I tried Dx   
> This if for tumblr user nbtadashi from me, tumblr user honeynutyugiohs!! i hope you enjoyed it??


End file.
